


Life's Broken Path

by kateyes085



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, F/M, First Time, Homosexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir is twenty-one years old. He's supposed to be finishing up his major. He has already been accepted into the master's program and then it would be on to a doctorate. Travel the world, work on ancient digs, make a difference, teach others what he's learned, finding his first love and figuring out his life, not this … not staring down at this disease and the pain and heartache that is to come while he subsequently stares down the barrel of his impending death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is NOT a death fic.

~*~

"Nasir Ajoian?" the nurse calls from the doorway into the examining room.

Nasir jumps up from his nervous tapping while he sits waiting to hear the results of his tests. "Yes," he says as he walks up to meet the nurse who leads him to the back. Two weeks ago, they found an anomaly on a routine blood test for his physical for school. He and Ashur had lost their dad to cancer when he was nine. His few memories were that of his dad being sick and bravely suffering in silence as the disease destroyed him.

The nurse directs Nasir to the doctor's office and points to a seat in front of a desk. The shiny metal nameplate mocks him and reads, Dr. Oenomaus. "The doctor will be in shortly," the nurse informs him. He nods his thanks to the nurse and sits down to wait, again.

Wait, wait, wait ... that's all he's been doing for the last two weeks was wait. He just wanted to know that it was nothing and then he could get back to his life and put this whole mess behind him. It wasn’t much of a life, but it was his.

Against his brother's insistence, he had applied and been accepted into Berkeley's ancient history and Mediterranean archeology program. Ashur had wanted him to study law or business or something that would be useful to the family business, but Nasir had no desire or passion for it. After much arguing, Ashur finally just relented and brought Nasir an old Victorian outside of the campus for Naevia and him to move into. Naevia was about Nasir's only real friend he had ever had. Naevia’s mother and Nasir’s mother grew up together and were inseparable. Naevia had been the only true constant in his life.

Dr. Oenomaus had been his father's treating physician when he was first diagnosed. He was fresh out of school then. Now, he had his own practice. So, honestly, where else would Nasir have gone? And, so, Nasir sits and waits for him.

"Nasir?" he hears the familiar voice say behind him. He stands to see Dr. Oenomaus standing in front of his with a warm smile. "My you have grown," he says warmly.

Nasir smiles shyly up at him. He has always been and will be one of the most gorgeous men Nasir has ever seen; period, exclamation point. "Thank you Dr. Oenomaus. Do you have my results?" he asks anxiously. Dr. Oenomaus looks at him sadly and nods as he takes the seat next to Nasir.

Nasir collapses down into his seat muttering, "Shit." He looks at the doctor shell shocked. This wasn't supposed to happen, now what? "Well, um, uh ... what happens now?" he asks uncertainly.

"I would like to send you down for a bone marrow biopsy and some other tests, blood work and radiographs, etc. Things are different now Nasir from when your dad was first diagnosed. First, thing's first, we need to see exactly what we're dealing with and then we can organize a schedule for treatment from there."

~*~

He had been poked, prodded and forced to drink those terrible contrast solutions. He felt nauseous and hurt everywhere. This was awful. The more extensive barrage of testing revealed he has leukemia, or acute myelogenous leukemia was Dr. Oenomaus' diagnosis. Given his strong family history and the rapid spread of the initial anomaly they found, Dr. Oenomaus felt the best option was to begin with a lymph node biopsy followed by an aggressive treatment of chemotherapy and radiation.

_... Well shit …_

He sits thinking about this in his car outside the front of his house. It sits at the top of one of the many hills in San Francisco looking out at a gorgeous view of the bay. He looks at the pile of paperwork, prescriptions and pamphlets that taunt him from the passenger seat. He is twenty-one years old. He's supposed to be finishing up his major. He has already been accepted into the master's program and then it would be on to a doctorate. Travel the world, work on ancient digs, make a difference, teach others what he's learned, finding his first love and figuring out his life, not this … not staring down at this disease and the pain and heartache that is to come while he subsequently stares down the barrel of his impending death.

Nasir had watched his father struggle with the disease. His mother had committed suicide when he was about six and his brother was never around having taken over his father's business, so Nasir was left there, alone.  Sorry bro, too busy; I've got to work; I'm sorry I missed your debate or presentation, but it was an important meeting for my next project, you understand. He finally gave up on even trying. He found all he needed in here with Naevia. He threw himself into his schoolwork and his student activities, as well as the job at the coffee shop between here and campus.

He could just put the car in drive, hit the pedal full force and be done with it all he debates. A knock on the window startles his out of his deliberations.

Naevia stares at him from the other side wearing a concerned look in her soft brown eyes. Crixus, her boyfriend, is leaning up against the fence scowling; about what, Nasir never knew, he just always wore the same look. His eyes only softened when he watched Naevia and he thought no one was looking. Nasir's eyes water as he looks at Naevia and bites his lip hard.

"Oh honey," she cries opening his door and pulling him out into a surprisingly strong hug. He is drowned in a cloud of Chanel No. 5 and a cashmere pink sweater. "Crixus, can you go put some water on for tea please," he sighs heavily, but Naevia's body stiffens. Nasir would laugh if he wasn’t so miserable; Crixus was getting the death glare because all Nasir can hear is a grunt and heavy boots thumping up the stairs to the house.

He disentangles himself from the wonder that is Naevia. She pats his hand and climbs into the car gathering up the paperwork the doctor's office sent home from the passenger seat. He can hear her muttering in the car, "I'll go draw you a bath and we'll curl up on the couch and you can tell me all about it. I just knew something was wrong. You were gone too long," she mutters straightening herself and the paperwork out before she puts her free arm around Nasir's waist and walks him up to the house.

Naevia is fixing his bath and Crixus shoves a cup of tea at Nasir before he stomps over to Naevia and tells her he has to leave for work before he lumbers down and out the front door. Nasir fishes out his cell phone. He calls Lucy, his brother's personal assistant, and tells her that he needs to see him. Lucy as usual tries to arrange a phone call, but Nasir was insistent, "I need to see him sooner than later please." I'm his brother for Christ's sake, why the hell do I have to beg for an appointment?

"Well, I'm not certain he can get away this week, what about the later part of next week?" she asks tightly.

Nasir sighs heavily and snaps, "Lucy, how many times do I actually call and ask to see my brother? You've worked for him for five years now. Honestly, how many? I need to see my brother now," he hisses into the phone.

Nasir hears a faint gasp into the phone line. There is a shuffling of papers and some clicks of a keyboard. "Zuni's seven o'clock tomorrow night. Don't be late," she says tersely and hangs up.

A little later on, Naevia is washing his back while he hugs his knees in their antique claw footed bath while she massages his tense shoulders. "What if he doesn't come?" he asks in a small voice.

"He'll come, sweets, he'll come," Naevia assures his. "I'll go with you?" she offers and he nods thankfully. Naevia watches her friend sadly and hands him his glass of wine that is sitting on the ledge untouched.

~*~

Nasir nervously fidgets with his napkin as he waits for his brother. Naevia watches from the bar silently supporting her friend.

Ashur Ajoian walks in with all the air of the multibillion dollar mogul that he was. He is greeted at the door by the owner, ushered quickly to Nasir's table and is immediately brought the finest bottle of wine. His brother schmoozed and plays his part. He even gushes over Nasir, his little brother, pride and joy … blah, blah, blah. When the public eye was upon him, Ashur played his part and he played it very well. Nasir waits patiently for the farce to conclude. His brother cuts to the chase when they are alone. "What is so damned important that I had to fly here from South America to get here so fucking fast?" his brother snaps at him.

Nasir barely blinks, well aware of the repercussions of interrupting big brother's work. No point in beating around the bush, he thinks to himself. "I have leukemia," Nasir tells his brother.

He blinks in response, "And?"

Nasir squirms a little bit, "I have the same kind as dad. I'm starting treatment on Friday ..."

"Who? Oenomaus?" he asks curtly and Nasir nods.

"Naevia's gonna take me. I just thought you should know," he explains looking over to where she is sitting at the bar.

His brother scowls, "She still with Crixus? Never understood why she stays with that bum," he remarks sharply.

"Ashur," Nasir warns, "She loves him. She never loved you. Get over it."

He waves off his warning before he checks his watch, "So, all the arrangements are made?" he questions, and Nasir nods in response. "Good," he says, stands and leans over to kiss his forehead. "Oenomaus'll take good care of you. Gotta run bro, don't wanna be late for my date," he winks at his pushing his chair back and walks off.

"But, you ..." Nasir calls out standing up only to flop back down aimlessly,” ... just got here," he finishes quietly. He sits there in a daze. Tears slip unheeded silently. His life was falling apart and his brother was worried about missing a date? With who? He only arrived in town an hour ago. Everything else was more important than Nasir, apparently, even the mere fact that he was probably going to be dead by the time he was twenty-two.

He feels a warm hand on his shoulder and he looks up to Naevia watching him sadly. "Go on home," he tells her. I'll get a cab back."

"Nasir," Naevia warns.

"Please Naev," he says in a small watery voice. "I'd just like to be alone for a little bit," she nods reluctantly and leaves Nasir alone.

He eyes the chilling bottle of wine and pulls it out of the ice bucket, pouring himself a glass.

_Why the hell not_?

~*~

Agron had enjoyed the dinner with his classmates and waves them off while he waits for his taxi to arrive. He was done with school. He only had his internship in the hospital in front of him, and he was on his way. Still slightly buzzed off of the alcohol consumed, he barely caught the young man who stumbles into his side.

"Ooops," he giggles before he looks up into Agron’s warm green eyes. "I'd tell you I was sorry, but I really don't think I am," the guy blushes as he smiles. "Damn, I forgot to call for a cab," he mutters to himself.

"Where're you goin?" Agron asks.

"Down by North Beach, off Bay Street," he says.

"Me too," he says walking towards his taxi as it arrives. He opens the door, "Hop in. I'll give you a lift," he smiles. The guy looks hesitant. "I'm not a Psycho, honest," Agron assures him. "Seems a waste. I've got this perfectly nice cab just sitting here going the same way you are," he throws in the puppy eyes to plead his case. Agron puts his hand over his heart, "Scout's honor, I'll be a perfect gentleman."

The guy smiles and walks over to Agron and pulls his hand down from his heart, "Maybe if you're lucky, I won't be that much of a gentleman," he winks. "I'm Nasir," he says brushing against Agron when he leans down and gets into the cab.

"Agron," he mumbles getting in after him.

~*~

The entire ride to Agron's place was sexually charged. Nasir strokes and caresses his arms and chest, breathes into his neck as he lays his head on his shoulder. "Is this okay?" he asks to which Agron nods that it was. Agron stretches his arm across the back of the seat and cards his fingers through Nasir's dark hair. Nasir breathes him in, nuzzling his neck and jaw line. "God you smell good," he mumbles running his fingers down Agron's chest. Agron's T-shirt rose up slightly revealing warm, tan skin. Nasir delicately traces his fingers across the smoothness feeling the muscles twitch underneath.

Agron pulls him closer, lips tracing his skin, breathing in his musky scent, "I'm not like this," he says moving his hand to cradle Nasir's face, fingers weaving in his dark mass of chocolate waves.

"Do you want me to stop?" Nasir asks looking up at him coyly biting his plump bottom lip.

Agron lips ghost over his and trace the indent from Nasir's teeth with his tongue murmuring, "No," before he pushes his tongue past Nasir's parted lips. They kiss and lick each other's mouths before the cab stops suddenly indicating their stop making them jerk apart.

Agron clears his throat, licks his lips tasting Nasir, sweet and intoxicating. He opens the door and gets out, trying discretely to adjust himself. Nasir hands the driver a fifty not even looking at the meter on his way out. "I could have taken care of that," Agron mutters as the cab pulls away.

"Least I could do since I bummed a ride," Nasir says. He looks around. "Hmm, Naevia and I don’t live too far from here," he mutters to himself.

"Is that your girlfriend," Agron asks curiously, maybe even a little bit hurt and jealous at the same time.

Nasir looks up at him and smiles softly, "No. She's just an old friend. Well, I should probably ..." he gestures vaguely off in the direction up the street.

Agron stuffs his hands in his jeans and coughs, "Yeah, well, this is me, so if you're ever in the neighborhood again ..."

"Fuck it," Nasir mutters and grabs Agron's face and pulls it down for him to plunder his slightly parted lips. He kisses Agron desperately trying to crawl into his body through his open kiss. He is gathered up in strong, solid arms with large hands that weave into his hair again gently angling his head to fit their kiss better.

Agron stands to his full height and walks them up the steps to his small bungalow. Nasir hangs off of Agron's neck while he busies himself with tasting his pulse point. Agron fights to get his keys out to unlock and open the door. He throws the keys in the direction of the bowl on the side table as he catches Nasir when he jumps up and wraps his legs around his waist. Agron tightens his fingers into the plump swells of his cheeks, kicking the door closed.

Nasir groans and pulls away from his mouth panting, "Please, Agron. I need this, please ...," Nasir whimpers, arching his necking giving Agron better access to bite and suck on his neck. Agron spins them around and presses Nasir against the door kissing the junction of his neck and shoulder, pushing the thin cotton oxford aside with his chin. Agron hoists Nasir higher, nuzzles and kisses the expanse of skin exposed by the few open buttons.

Nasir holds Agron's head close to him. His eyes water and he sniffles. Agron looks up seeing his distress. He pushes Nasir's hair back and thumbs away the few rolling tears, "Nasir?" he asks nervous that he has done something wrong. Nasir kisses his palm, smiles softly and shakes his head. Not gonna focus on what's to come, enjoy the now, he tells himself. He leans in and kisses Agron hard trying to forget and lose himself in the sensations.

Nasir pushes Agron's over shirt off. Agron slides down to sit on the floor with Nasir in his lap. "I, I don't have anything here ... it's in the back," he says looking over his shoulder to the bathroom that seems so far away. Nasir takes the opportunity to nibble on his ear and suck on the spot behind Agron's ear which draws a loud groan from his chest. "Fuck," Agron mutters tightening his arms and his eyes roll up. "My girlfriend broke up with me about two months ago and I haven't really been with anyone else and then with school, forget it, I had finals, my internship. We hadn't been ... together in a while ..." he babble, "You didn't need to know that did you?" he says biting his lip. "I told you this isn't me. I mean hell, Sarah and I were dating six months before we even considered, then we planned everything for the first time since it had to be perfect, she said, being the first time and all and I mean really ... mmph?" he was cut off with Nasir slamming his mouth on his.

"You're adorable when you're nervous," Nasir tells him after he pulls off biting his bottom lip. He tugs at the bottom of Agron's T-shirt and pulls it up. Agron lifts his arms and lets Nasir remove it. Nasir gasps at the sight of the hard expanse of warm, tan skin. His fingers travelled over Agron's nipples, which tightened on contact making Agron's breath hitch and he swallows hard. They travel farther down and outline the ridges and contours of his abdominal muscles. Agron nervously twitches under his scrutiny. Soft dark brown eyes look up at him in wonder, "She left you?" Agron nods slowly. "Idiot," Nasir mutters before he plunders Agron's mouth and pushes him down. Hands running everywhere, working on his belt buckle, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans quickly and efficiently peeling them back and pushing them down.

Agron whimpers when he feels Nasir's fingers trace the outline of his cock, warm and heavy encased in the cotton of his boxers, full and thick, "She was an idiot," Nasir mutters again scooting back and mouthing him through the cotton, making Agron squirm and whine, his hand resting on Nasir's head, unsure what to do. Nasir scoots forward again and rests his forehead on Agron's, "Is this okay? I really want you Agron, please tell me this is okay," he says peppering kisses over Agron's face.

"Yeah, yeah," Agron pants touching him where he can. He finally reaches and unbuckles Nasir's jeans, palming the bulge through the material before he moves his hand past the elastic waistband grasping the throbbing cock within. Nasir groans and presses his face into Agron's shoulder before he sits up.

Agron sits up with him and wraps his arms around Nasir. Nasir adjusts his grip making Agron gasp at the sensation of both of their cocks rubbing together. Nasir tightens his hand and moves it up and down, his thumb smearing the leaking precum. Nasir's hands were wonderful, delicate and smooth, but strong, so tight and slick. It had been too long and he never remembered anything feeling this good. Agron hums against Nasir's his neck as they both adjust and find their rhythm. Nasir jerks their cocks faster and harder. The only sounds are that of their bodies moving as one towards completion. Nasir knows he is close, "Oh, oh, yes ... Oh God! Agron ... Shit," he chants coming hard when Agron stiffens and groans loudly. Nasir rubs his back soothingly to calm him down from his high. He slowly extracts himself and grabs some tissues to clean them off.

"I'm supposed to do that," Agron mumbles tiredly.

"I don't mind," he says and standing up and readjusting his clothes. "So you got anything to eat? I'm really hungry and how about you show me where your bedroom is. I feel like blowing your mind," he winks.

~*~

Every morning Nasir jogs through the hills of San Francisco which always kicks his ass. He wanders around the market place, picks up some fruits, breads, cheeses and drinks. On his way back home, his feet just bring him to the front of Agron's house.

He jogs up the steps before he can rethink it and rings the doorbell while juggling his bags. Agron answers the door looking sleep rumpled in jeans, a plain white T-shirt and bare feet. His face brightens when he sees Nasir. "Hey," he says opening the door to let his in. Nasir brushes past him and kisses the dimple his cheek. "You were gone when I woke up this morning," Agron mumbles in mock accusation.

"Yeah. Uh, I didn’t know if you'd like me sticking around afterwards," he says putting the bags down on the counter before he spins around uncertain. "This is okay, right? I mean, I don't want you to feel weird or anything," Nasir tells him wringing his hands and biting his lip. Agron nods in response with a small smile. Nasir returns his smile shyly and turns back to unload his purchases. "I honestly don't know why I came back. I was heading home after my run and just ended up here. I shouldn't have come here should I? I'm sorry. I, I ... I don't do things like this … randomly hook up with people and then bolt first thing in the morning ..."

Agron comes up behind Nasir and runs his hands up and down his arms. He wraps Nasir up against his chest to soothe his nervous babbling, "It's fine." He kisses his temple, "I'm glad you're here," he murmurs in Nasir's ear. "Did you want to take a shower and freshen up?" he asks.

Nasir freezes from what he's doing and turns his head to look at Agron, eyes wide, "Am I stinky?" he worries.

Agron chuckles and buries his nose in his neck laughing, "No, you're not stinky. I just know I prefer a quick shower after my workout." Nasir blushes in response. "Listen, go take a shower and I'll fix us something to eat. I was only watching the game, so come into the den when you're finished," he says giving Nasir a quick hug and gently directing him in the direction of his bedroom and the bathroom with a smack on the butt.

When Nasir comes back out from his shower, he is clean and his hair is damp. He is also wearing a pair of Agron's too large shorts and a T-shirt. "Is this okay?" he asks. Agron nods and smiles as he reaches out his hand to him, pulling Nasir to sit next to him on the couch. "I hope you don't mind, but I threw my clothes in the dryer?"

"That's fine. Where did you find this stuff?" Agron asks spreading cheese on a piece of bread for Nasir and feeds him. "It's awesome. I usually eat fast food and microwave crap, but then I'm always either working or studying so," he says.

"I wandered through the farmer's market. I do that on my morning runs before school," he explains.

"You're in school?" Agron asks thumbing some cheese off of Nasir's bottom lip and licks off his thumb. It was so adorably, comfortable and nonchalant, Nasir only feels warm inside and a tiny bit surprised.

"Um, yeah. I've lived here for about four years now. I go to a Berkley. I'm studying to ancient history and Mediterranean archeology there," he explains.

Agron nods, "Last night, I went out with a bunch of people from my class. We just finished our nursing course. Took forever because I work full time and was doing that part-time. Now, I have to do my internship and will probably change my waiting tables down to part-time until I get picked up at the hospital," he says. They eat and watch the baseball game on the TV, comfortably slouching on the couch and eventually stretch out with Agron lying down and Nasir draped on top of him. He pulls the blanket down and over them as they lazily watch TV and nap the afternoon away.

Nasir wakes up from a doze snuggled under Agron's chin. Agron's hands are palming and rubbing his backside. Nasir can feel Agron's index finger run up and down the crease. Nasir wiggles and squirms a little, rubbing against his erection. Agron's hands freeze. "It's okay," Nasir says softly into his chest. He bites his lip and then nuzzles Agron's chin, "I'd let you, if you want to.

"Nah," Agron smiles, "I'm fine, we don't have to."

Nasir tilts his chin towards him, "I want you to. I'm ... I'm leaving tomorrow," he tells him causing his eyes to widen in surprise. He tightens his hold on him. "I want to spend my time with you before I go ...," he says nervously biting his lip again. Agron's right hand comes up and holds Nasir's cheek pushing his fingers into his dark chocolate waves cradling his skull. He leans in and kisses him passionately, mapping his mouth thoroughly, remembering every detail.

Nasir pulls away from Agron smiling as he stands and holds his hand out to him. He leads Agron back to his bedroom. When they reach the bed, Nasir turns and smiles up at Agron, he pulls off Agron's T-shirt and shimmies out of the shorts. Agron's breath hitches and he does the same with his T-shirt. "How do you want me?" Nasir asks.

Agron shudders in response. He closes his eyes and points before he responds huskily, "Up, up by the headboard ... on your stomach." Nasir does as requested while Agron goes to his nightstand and pulls out a bottle and some condoms.

"Um, Agron? Are you clean?" Nasir asks nervously biting his lip.

Agron blinks in response, "Yeah, I just figured ..."

"If you trust me, I …? I don't have anything, honest," he tells him. "I just … I …" he stutters.

Agron leans for and presses his lips against Nasir's. "Only if you're sure," he says leaving the condoms and grabbing the bottle. Nasir nods in response. He leans against a bent elbow and fingers the top button of his jeans. Agron shudders and twitches away, "Can't, not yet," he tries to explain, "It'll be over before we start if you do," Agron mumbles. Nasir only smirks evilly, lies back down with his head pillowed on his folded arms, and waits.

Agron straddles the back of his thighs, runs his hands over his rounded, pert cheeks and caresses the back of his thighs. Nasir shivers in response. He hears the sic of the bottle opening up and then feels a finger run up and down his crevice, finding his hole that is stroked and rubbed lightly, "This is a warming oil," Agron whispers.

"Oh!" Nasir gasps feeling the warm, tingling in and around him, then Agron pushes one finger in to the first knuckle, and waits. Nasir pushes back tentatively and they find a slow rhythm.

Agron stretches out, laying flat on the mattress, kissing and rubbing the plumpness before him, "Gonna add another, ok?" he slurs. Nasir nods his head pushing back against him, working the digit farther. Agron bites him softly on one side of his butt making him yelp and he slides the second finger in. He sucks as much of his silky skin into his mouth and fingers a little harder and faster, grinding his cock against the burn of his jeans seeking some sort of relief. Nasir groans loudly working himself harder as he grabs the headboard for leverage.

Agron slaps his other cheek, "Up," he commands and Nasir does without question. Agron continues to finger him while he runs his tongue around Nasir's stretched hole.

When Agron pushes a third digit in while mouthing him, Nasir yells, "Fuck!" He slams his hand against the wall behind the bed. "Now, God dammit! I'm ready now," he wails.

Agron surges up, unzipping his bulging jeans and shimmies them down as he coats his cock with the oil, hissing as he strokes the oversensitive tip. He lines himself up and pushes slowly in. Nasir stiffens but waits as he pushes farther. "Jesus ... Fucking Christ! So, Oh God, I ... I," Agron gulps.

"Shhhh," Nasir soothes, balancing himself with one hand on the wall and the other over Agron's that is gripping his hip tightly, "I've got you, just go slow. You feel so good inside me," he murmurs looking at Agron over his shoulder. Agron sits back, sitting Nasir on his bended knees. Nasir whimpers slightly pressing his head back against Agron's shoulder. He pulls the hand clutching his hip away and licks Agron's palm, wrapping it tightly around his leaking cock. Agron gasps and watches transfixed at the wanton image. Nasir moans, "So good." He whines when he rotates his hip and Agron's cock presses deeper rubbing his prostate. Nasir pants, "Oh, oh, oh ... harder, please God harder," he yells as he bounces on Agron's lap.

Agron wraps an arm around Nasir's waist and slams into one, two, and three more times before he comes with a yell, burying his face in Nasir's neck. Nasir arches back, grabbing his head and holding on as he screams silently through his orgasm that make his eyes roll up in the back of his head.

They collapse forward onto Agron's bed shuddering through the after affects ignoring the squelching shudder when Agron's cock slips from Nasir's warmth. They fall asleep where they landed, Agron protectively wrapped around Nasir.

~*~

It’s early the next morning when Nasir kisses Agron on the cheek. "I gotta go," he whispers. Agron cracks an eye open then sits up with a start.

"Let me take you, I can be ready in five minutes," he says.

Nasir shakes his head sadly, "No, you rest. It's better this way," he tells him lightly tracing his fingers over his face. He kisses Agron softly on the lips, "Thank you for this," he tells him as nuzzles his nose before he turns to leave.

Agron flops back on the bed when he hears the door close softly, and then the front door open and close. He never saw the piece of paper flutter off his dresser and blow underneath that had Nasir's email address on it.

~*~

"Well I wasn't expecting a walk of shame this morning," Crixus snarks as Nasir runs in the back door and heads up the back staircase to his room.

"Piss off," he mutters in passing. "I'll be ready in five. Is Naevia up yet?"

"Yes, your mother hen has been beside herself all night and I've had to deal with the fall out. Thank you very much!" Crixus yells after Nasir.

"So, I'll send you a fuckin’ fruit basket," Nasir snaps down over the staircase.

The drive to the hospital was heavy with silence, worry and fear. Crixus stops at the admitting entrance. "I'll park the car and be up there shortly," he tells them as he squeezes Naevia's hand.

Nasir stands at the entrance with his small travelling case in one hand and a death grip on Naevia's other hand as they stare up at the foreboding bright lights of the Admitting sign. Naevia squeezes his hand encouragingly bringing Nasir out of thoughts.

Nasir bites his lip and looks at his oldest friend and with a single nod, they walk into the front desk, "Name," the assistant asks not looking up from what she is writing.

"Nasir Ajoian, I have an appointment scheduled for eight o'clock."

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

~*~

The whole matter was painful, God it was painful in more ways than one, but he was determined. He hated not being honest with Agron about what he meant when he said he was leaving, but the Nasir Ajoian he met was gone.

The treatments had been torture with chemotherapy, radiation treatments. He was a hollow shell of his former self. He constantly felt weak and tired all the time. Then there was the nausea, the vomiting, the fevers and the pain. His once wavy, thick dark hair was literally gone.

Nasir had never considered himself a vain person, but there were limits to vanity even in the most minimal self-preserving instances. Now, he was a freak. He was a bald, pasty, skeleton of a freak.

And finally, three months after starting the treatments, Nasir wants to go out and spend the day by himself. He walks out into the warm California sun, feeling the heat radiate as a balm to his pale skin. He walks around the block and still feels okay so he walks farther to the farmer’s market. There he gets a small ice cream, praying it agrees with him. He sits and watches the world pass by outside a lone brick building.

He starts to take a better look. It is For Sale according to the sign. It looks like an old industrial building that was converted into some sort of restaurant front at one time. He pushes up the [Porkpie](http://www.beltoutlet.com/telipofltoph.html) hat Naevia brought for him as he looks up. There were two floors from what he can see. He licks his cone and walks around it some more with an idea forming in his head, and he pulls out his cell phone. He dials the number and makes an appointment to meet with the Realtor the next day.

~*~

Nasir had spoken with the Realtor and got all the information. He went through and figured everything out. He even put together a proposal and sent it to his brother with a note asking him to review it and to see if he could help him by cosigning on a loan to buy the place. It really was cheap considering the district. His plan was to convert it into a coffee shop, serving light meals and to have an open stage. It would have a beatnik feel to it.

The building needed some work, but he would be able to have his own space upstairs. Crixus was spending more and more time at he and Naevia's. They had been instrumental in getting him through his treatments, but he needed something else. Maybe this was it. This was what life dealt him and he was going to make the most of it.

A little less than a week later Nasir receives a package from Ilithyia. In it was a stack of paperwork on the building for him to sign, an account ledger with substantial funding to cover projected renovations and startup costs and a handwritten note, in Ilithyia's scrawled handwriting, wishing him luck from his brother. His brother had brought him the building. No questions asked. He was grateful but, honestly, he wanted something of his own, not something his brother brought for him. He had enough baubles and trinkets all through the years, sorry I missed this that or the other.

Nasir takes the paperwork to the Realtor, signs it and gets the keys. On the way to the building, he stops at the bank and opens an account and then the building and goes in. He has a pad, pen in hand, and starts making lists.

The day is unusually warm and he was getting a little worn out with all of his running around, so he goes home and curls up in his bed with his laptop. He places an ad for a handyman/general contractor and for a wait staff. He does not plan on hiring more than maybe two waitresses, but he needs to get the building in order first off. He also calls and sets up for the utilities for the building and makes appointments to meet with them tomorrow. He finally falls asleep holding the phone with his laptop still open on his bed.

Naevia calls up to Nasir waking him from his nap. He stumbles out of bed and wanders downstairs only to find them at the door. “We’re heading out luv. Do you need anything?” she asks. Nasir only blinks several times and shakes his head no.

“Do you want us to stay? Maybe we should stay?” Naevia worries.

“No!” Nasir exclaims. “I’m fine. You two need a night out. I seriously don’t know what I would have done without you, but you guys deserve this. I’ll be fine, now go.”

“We have our cell phones. If you need us for anything, just call. You have been doing too much over the last couple of days, sweets. I want you to rest. There is food in the pantry if you’re hungry. Oh! And I got some of that tea that helps settle your tummy if you need it and …” Naevia starts listing things off. Crixus grunts and looks at his watch and the two of them. Nasir interpreted this to be Crixus speak for they were going to be late and then he would start breaking things and people.

“Naev, I’m fine. Seriously, I'll be fine for one night. I'll probably just take a bath and crash. Now go,” he assures them as his phone starts ringing. He waves them off jogging upstairs, “Hello?”

“Hey. I, uh, saw your ad for a handyman and was wondering if the position had been filled?” Nasir hears someone ask from the other end of the line.

“Wow, that was fast, I’ve only just okayed the print ad. They must have put it up online? Either way, yeah, sure, I’m still looking for someone. When do you want to meet to see the building?” Nasir asks.

“Is now too early?” he asks.

“Oh, well I hadn’t …. Yeah, we can meet now. Anxious much?” he tries to joke.

“Actually, I really need the work,” he admits quietly.

Nasir pauses, “100 Broad Street, it’s south of the Farmer’s Market. Can you be there in a half hour?”

When Nasir arrives, they are waiting for him. Spartacus , as he introduces himself, has only just moved to San Francisco to be with his girlfriend, Sura, who is studying at the university.

Nasir let them in and showed them around, explaining what he would like done, etc. Before the conclusion of their meeting, “Okay, I’m just gonna get this out of the way now, to avoid any awkwardness,” he tells them as he takes off his Porkpie hat that Naevia gave him; it had quickly become one of his favorites. Their eyes widened in unison but they do not say anything. “I have acute myelogenous leukemia. I've been undergoing treatments for the last three months. Thus, no hair,” he says pointing to his baldhead. I have more bad days than good. Two weeks ago was the first time I actually was able to leave my bed and go for a walk. That’s when I found this place and fell in love with it. I want to create a space for me. I had my life planned and now, well, that’s been put on hold, so I have to create a new plan. Can you help me do that Spartacus?“

“Yes, I believe I can,” he tells him with a smirk and a confident glint in his crystal blue eyes.

~*~

_Three months later …_

He has his “place”. Spartacus had transformed the building under Nasir's watchful eye, of course. Downstairs was a beatnik café and the second floor was his. Spartacus had transformed it into a loft. Nasir had his living area, kitchen and bedroom; he had even converted the rooftop into a garden patio. He had a greenhouse that he was growing orchids in and he was trying his hand at gardening. Everything was slow, always slow. He still suffers from extreme bouts of nausea and vomiting, but he has fewer bad days. He just faces each day one at a time. That is the only option he has.

Amazingly, he has also started cooking and baking some. He hired Lucretia to overlook the kitchen. She was a bit of a crazy bitch, but she had beaten the old expresso machine into submission with a wrench at her interview, so Nasir hired her on the spot. Spartacus’ girlfriend Sura was hired to wait tables. Spartacus also found other work along the way through Nasir and Naevia's endless connections from school and the surrounding area, but, he still spent most of his spare time at the shop since Nasir had befriended him and of course Sura was there when not at school.

On one of Nasir’s good nights, he was working the counter and helping the wait staff when someone screeches from across the room, “What the hell happened to your hair?” Nasir shudders inwardly recognizing the voice immediately. He blushes slight, turns stiffly, and coldly replies, “A little girl in Carmel has it is my understanding, Chandra. They made a lovely wig for her so she would not be picked on by her classmates.”

Chandra and Pietros navigate their way through the various seats and tables to where Nasir is standing. “What is up with you? Suspenders? Seriously?” Chandra bitches reaching to grab his right suspender that is hanging loosely over his wasted form. Just as quickly, Nasir blushes scarlet and slaps her hand away.

Pietros pales visibly realizing what is going on, “Um, Chandra …” he mumbles taking in Nasir’s appearance.

“Baby don’t be like that,” Chandra whines. "I haven’t seen you around school. Is this where you've been hiding? We had a great time together. It took us awhile, but we found you and have come to take you home.”

“I am home, and don’t flatter yourself Chandra. You weren’t that good. I’ve told you before it was a one time thing. Now, get out,” he growls.

Pietros looks apologetically at Nasir and tries to pull on Chandra’s arm, “Come on let’s go.”

“What! Go we just got here,” she snaps at Pietros yanking her arm back. “What’s wrong with you?” she says to Nasir who is flushed and turning pale and shaky.

Lucretia is watching from behind the counter and quickly reaches him, "Nasir?” she asks wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Lucy …” he mutters before his eyes roll up in his head and he collapses against her as Spartacus makes his way to the scene.

He gathers Nasir up in his arms and carries his towards the back entrance to get his car. “Sura! Call Naevia. Lucy run things till closing. We’ll call you from the hospital and lady, get the fuck outta our way,” he snaps at Chandra.

“What, what’s wrong with him?” she stutters as Pietros pulls her out of the way.

“I, I think he's got cancer,” Pietros says softly.

~*~

Nasir wakes to find Naevia's frantic worried gaze staring at him and clutching his hand close to her chest. He looks over to the chair and Crixus is slouched uncomfortably thumbing an old magazine with a scowl on his face. He coughs and tries to sit up, "What happened?”

“Two girls came into the shop and apparently one of them upset you and you passed out is what Spartacus told us,” Naevia explains.

Dr. Oenomaus continues, “When you came into the ER, your temperature was one hundred and two degrees Fahrenheit and you have the beginnings of bilateral pneumonia. I’d like to keep you here for a few days. We might just stretch it out as you are due in at the end of the week for chemo, so I might just start it a little earlier if you respond well to the antibiotics.”

“But, I’ve got …” Nasir complains.

“Everyone knows the drill sweetie,” Naevia hushes him.

Crixus touches Naevia’s sleeve with a look of concern, “There’s a crazy blonde downstairs demanding to see Nasir. Spartacus is dealing with her, but she says she’s your girlfriend?”

Nasir sighs heavily, “Hardly,” he growls, “Look, we hooked up ONCE and she latched on or something. Let me talk to her.”

In a little while Spartacus escorts Chandra and Pietros up to his room and Chandra sobs and tries to throw herself dramatically at Nasir, “Stop,” Nasir says holding up his hand. “We both know you're just trying to get an introduction to my brother.”

“But baby …” she sniffles.

“I am only saying this once Chandra, stop bothering me or I will get a restraining order and will put the word out that you're damaged goods. I don’t want to do this, okay, but seriously, I have enough going on right now. It was once, let it go,” Nasir begs. Chandra’s face twists darkly and she stamps her foot before she angrily marches out of the room.

“Nasir,” Pietros starts biting his lip, “Why didn’t you tell anybody? I mean you just left. And I am so sorry about Chandra. I had no idea it was like that.”

“It’s okay. I didn’t want anyone to know. This has just really taken a lot out of me. I started the shop as something positive to focus on. I’ve been angry for so long, ya' know. It’s not worth it. I just focus on today and go from there. That’s all I can do. I’m gonna be in here for probably the rest of the week Spartacus, can you keep an eye on the shop when you get a chance?”

“Sure. So, uh Pietros, is it? You wanna go grab a coffee?” he asks.

“Uh, yeah? Wait, I thought you were straight?” Pietros asks looking at Nasir who shakes his head no.

“Not really” he says and offers his arm to escort him his out of the room with a wink over his shoulder, "I should call Sura. I'm sure she'd love to meet you."

~*~

Nasir was staring out his window hooked up to tubes and wires listening to the machines beep away when someone quietly clears their throat.

“I thought you were leaving,” the voice says.

Nasir’s eyes saucer as he turns and gasps, “Agron?” He looks just as beautiful as the day he left him only he is wearing green scrubs and carrying a crystal bowl full of pale pink roses. Nasir looks at him as he shifts from foot to foot.

“These were left for you at the nursing station,” he explains pointing over his shoulder. “I only just clocked in and grabbed these to deliver them.”

Nasir glares darkly at the arrangement, “Take those away please,” he says tightly. “Mrs. Williams in 245 or Mrs. Stonehill in 252 would enjoy them,” he says turning back to stare back out the window, his shoulders hunching just a little farther into himself.

Agron walks in and places the flowers on the cart near the door. He walks around his bed and kneels down so he is eye level. He strokes a finger down his cheek. His eyes water when he asks softly, “Please tell me what happened.”

Nasir watches him and explains. “The day before I met you I was diagnosed with acute myelogenous leukemia. I had gone to the restaurant to meet my brother and tell him. He just dismissed it and left me there for a date. His brother … his only family tells him they have cancer and he is more concerned about being late for a date. Those flowers you brought, they were from him or his assistant. Naevia probably called to tell him I was in the hospital. It just means he’s not coming … again," he hiccups. "I'm gonna be dead and he's gonna have those fucking flowers draped on my coffin,” he spits acidly. “I - I got drunk and bumped into you. I wanted something for me. It was only supposed to be a hookup … but … it wasn’t. You mattered Agron, probably more than you should have. You don’t know how many times I wanted to go to your house since then, but I stopped myself. You didn’t need this. I mean look at me! I’m a freak. I wanted you to remember me like I was,” he finishes.

“It wasn’t your decision to make Nasir,” Agron tells his quietly in a tight, hoarse voice.

“Maybe not, but I mean come on, you had just met me. ‘Oh by the way, I have leukemia and in two day, I'm going in for a bone marrow biopsy and will be undergo agonizing hours of chemotherapy and radiation treatments for at least three months, if not longer. Excuse me while I puke my guts out … just a sec’. Honestly, who deserves that? I watched this disease kill my father. I finally lost him when I was nine years old. I wasn’t about to bring that down on you when we knew each other for only three days. When I left your house, I went straight to the hospital,” he sniffles.

“Again, not your decision to make. It would have been a little much, but when you care about someone, you take the bad with the good,” Agron tells him.

“I figured you would have at least emailed,” Nasir mumbles.

“Email? I had no way of finding you,” Agron says.

“I left my email contact information on your dresser before I left. When I didn’t hear from you, I figured you just weren’t interested …” Nasir blinks up at him.

“Oh I was interested, very interested. My friends keep trying to set me up on dates but I always back out. I,” Agron mumbles quietly as he reaches to run his palm over Nasir's bald head, “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.”

“Don’t,” Nasir whimpers turning into his pillow away from Agron's hand, “I’m ugly,” he protests weakly.

“You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen Nasir. You’re raw and honest and so strong. Let me help you through this, please?” he asks softly wrapping his strong arms around Nasir's hunched, trembling body. Nasir cries and nods snaking his arms around Agron's waist and desperately clenching at soft, worn cotton of his scrubs top.

~*~

Everything hurt as usual. Nasir felt like complete and utter crap. “This is embarrassing,” he mutters as Agron helps his settle back into bed and discretely clears away the bucket Nasir had been vomiting in.

“What? It’s just like if you get drunk and I take care of you,” he says.

Nasir scowls at him, “Do you have some kinky vomit fetish I need to know about you perv?” he asks crinkling his nose in disgust.

Agron laughs as they get him settled back into bed. Agron leans over and kisses Nasir's forehead, "I'm off in a little over an hour. I'll be back then to check on you," he tells Nasir before he leaves.

Nasir dozes on and off until he feels a tug on his blanks. He wakes up to find a little girl staring at his dragging a beaten up teddy bear behind his. "Michaela? Are you okay sweetie?" he asks.

She bites her bottom lip and stares up at Nasir with wide blue eyes brimming with tears, "I had a bad dream," she whispers.

Nasir pulls his blanks back and Michaela scrambles up and presses her back up against Nasir's front, clutches her battered teddy bear and sucks her thumb. Nasir wraps his arm around and holds her close as he hums a song his mother used to sing to him as a child against her hairless temple.

Agron comes back an hour or so later to find them lying in Nasir's bed. He is exhausted from a double shift and kicks off his shoes, crawls in behind Nasir and wraps himself around the sleeping pair. Nasir wakes up turns back to him. Agron kisses his cheek, "Who's this?" he asks.

"Michaela. She's a ward of the state. She was taken from her mother when she was a baby. I had to do some digging, but her mother is on death row for killing someone she tried to rob for drug money. They found out she had cancer when she was two and she has basically been here since. She's four now. No one wants to adopt a sick baby. But, she really doesn't know any different. When I first started coming here, she would come and sleep with me at night. I spend as much time with her as I can," Nasir bites his lip in contemplation before he kisses the smooth top of Michaela's head. "I, I want to adopt her when it can be arranged. No one needs to go through this alone," he whispers.

Agron kisses him behind his ear and arranges their blankets before they drift off to sleep.

~*~

Spartacus inhales deeply on the joint before he passes it over to Agron who repeats the process before handing it back to Nasir. "Gotta love California man," Spartacus breathes as he exhales the smoke.

Nasir giggles and snorts, "You just love me for me medical marijuana prescription," he says before he takes a drag. "Oh wow! I'm actually hungry," he mumbles in awe going to get up to head to the kitchen and waves the joint in front of Naevia's sleeping face before he turns and hands it off to Agron.

Naevia is leaning against Crixus's shoulder softly snoring, "I think we need to get going," Crixus whispers into the top of Naevia's head. He and Agron gently arrange her so she is leaning back against her chair. Crixus stands and carefully lifts her into his arms. Naevia nuzzles and snuffles into Crixus's shoulder as they direct him to their car and Nasir says goodnight.

When he comes back in he heads towards the kitchen, he kisses Spartacus on the top of his head who exhales the sweet smoke slowly and explains, "I gotta get going home. Thanks for the leftovers," he calls to Nasir in the back as he gathers his jacket, "Sura'll appreciate it when he gets in from class," he tells him before he waves and walks over to unlock the door and leaves for the night. "See you guys tomorrow," he waves as he locks it behind him.

Nasir comes out of the kitchen laden down with toasted bagels and a tub of cream cheese held between his teeth mumbling his goodbyes before he goes back to get some fruit. He pops a grape in Agron's mouth, "These are so good," he says around a mouth full of food. Agron sucks Nasir's finger into his mouth causing Nasir to shudder and stare at him. He gulps loudly.

Since they had been reunited, they had not been together again sexually. However, Nasir had been more intimate with Agron than he had ever been with anyone. Agron never pushes Nasir because he is well aware of how self conscious Nasir is now. With all the flare and bravado Nasir exhibits to the outside world, he is still the scared little boy trying to bravely face the disease that is destroying his body. At least in Nasir's mind he is doing it alone; because everyone leaves … eventually.

Agron pulls Nasir towards him by his wrist when he releases Nasir's finger until Nasir is sitting in his lap. "Agron …" he whispers nervously against his lips, running his fingers through Agron's short blonde spikes. Agron palms Nasir's hairless scalp. Nasir pushes into the caress with a soft whimper.

Agron's fingers travels down Nasir's cheek, "Beautiful," he murmurs as he kisses him. Soft tears fall from Nasir's eyes as he watches Agron which he thumbs away. Agron stands and walks with Nasir wrapped around him up to his apartment. Agron lays Nasir on his bed, stretching out next to him. Nasir nervously watches him. Agron's palm rests under Nasir's loose shirttails and runs along his flat belly, fingering his protruding ribs. Just watching, cataloging his reactions to the touches, watching Nasir's reaction to him.

Agron nuzzled Nasir’s stomach and nosed his loose shirttails up. He wraps his arms around Nasir's waist, and hugs him. He looks up at Nasir with clear green loving eyes silently asking as he fingers Nasir’s belt buckle. Nasir groans in response, his breathing increasing with each wicked stroke of that finger; his cock filling and expanding in need, "You don't need to …," Nasir says.

"I know," Agron breathes. "I've never done this before, but I want to … for you, may I try?” he asks hesitantly.

“Fuck,” Nasir breathes, “Yeah, yeah, whatever you want.” Agron went to work on opening and pushing Nasir’s slacks and boxers down to his knees. Agron examined Nasir’s cock and tentatively licks the tip, then swirls the top and suckles, testing, tasting and savoring it. Nasir’s hand rests on the back of Agron’s neck, warm and heavy as he bites his bottom lip bloody trying not to thrust. Agron works his mouth back and forth taking more and more of Nasir back into his throat down to the root. His spiky blonde head bobbing up and down, looking up adoringly at Nasir before his tongue swirls around and he sucks hard before doing it again. “Fuck, Jesus, Shit! A-A-Agron, you gotta slow down …” Agron’s hands clench Nasir’s cheeks and pull him in closer, sucking him impossibly tight working the nerve under the head with his tongue. “Oh God! Oh God!” Nasir cries arching into Agron's mouth bracing his hand on Agron’s wide shoulder as he fucks his mouth, “I cant, I cant … Agron!” he yells as he comes.

Agron swallows down what he can and licks up what he misses. Nasir whimpers from his collapsed position on the bed when it becomes too much, he sits up and kisses Agron’s bruised lips, tasting himself. Agron pushes Nasir back farther onto the bed kicking off his shoes and removing his pants. He crawls into Nasir's lap and kisses him. He removes Nasir's shirt and pulls off the t-shirt that he is wearing. They groan at the skin-on-skin contact. Kissing and grinding against each other, Nasir half dressed with Agron's large frame naked and writhing in his lap.

Agron pulls back and looks deeply into Nasir's eyes. He presses two fingers to Nasir's red, swollen lips, “Suck ‘em good. Make ‘em wet baby.” Nasir obeys with a questioning look. “I want you to make love to me,” Agron whispers. Nasir releases Agron's fingers from his mouth with a wet, dirty pop.

“You'll hurt yourself,” Nasir says as Agron moves the wet fingers to his backside and circles one around his pucker.

“It’s okay; I do this sometimes, more since I met you. Just go slow,” he gasps when Nasir rubs a little harder and runs his nail across the tender opening, pushing the tip in. “Mmmm, more baby, want you inside me.” Agron pants pushing himself back. They kiss as Agron works the one finger back and forth, until Agron kisses down the side of Nasir's neck sucking at that spot behind his ear, “Another one baby. Feels so good. So much better when you do it sweetheart.” Agron gasps and bounces back a little. “I like the burn. Wanna feel it,” he murmurs reaching for Nasir's cock.

Agron yelps when Nasir accidently brushed against his prostate. “Fuck! Yeah,” Agron whines pushing into it. He sits back and wiggles his hips to find it again. Agron reaches back and holds Nasir's hand there as he rides it, his fingers tightening harder and harder on Nasir's shoulder. Agron releases Nasir's hand, spits in his hand and coated Nasir's cock liberally. He leans forward, and holds it as he sits back down. They both groaned in unison.

“Agron," Nasir cries burying his face into Agron's shoulder.

Agron shifts and swivels his hips finding the angle, “Oh Christ, there. Fuck! Jesus. There keep hitting that spot baby. Fuck, you feel good. Never knew it would be like this. God I love you, come on. I know you’re not gonna last, that’s it …” Filth poured from Agron's mouth as he rides Nasir harder. “Thought I'd top, but fuck this is awesome. I’d have bent over for you anywhere if I had known it was so good. Mmmmm, wanna fuck you across the kitchen floor downstairs sometime. You like that? Who knew you’d get off on dirty talk? I like it. Fuck yes, yes, right there. Oh God! Nasir I’m gonna,” Agron babbles, as he ruthlessly strips his cock with his hand and then pounds himself back onto Nasir's cock, milking his orgasm out of him.

Nasir comes screaming Agron's name before he passes out.

~*~

In the early hours of the morning, Agron whispers in the dark, "Marry me?"

There is a long pause before there is a whisper of a reply, "Okay."

~*~

Naevia keeps fussing with Nasir's tuxedo, brushing invisible wrinkles out of it, straightening his boutonnière, fingering the soft waves and curls that had grown back in. "Enough!" he snaps, "You're gonna mess it up," Nasir bitches and Naevia's rose-colored bottom lip quivers and her eyes water. "Oh Jesus! I'm the one getting married," he complains.

"You just look so …" she says, "I just wish your parents could've been here to see you," she says quietly.

"Me too," Nasir says softly reaching for a tissue. "Damn it! If you make puffy, I'm going to cut up your crinoline skirt you bitch," he mutters wetly. Naevia laughs in response.

Crixus pokes his head in and grunts, "it's almost time."

Nasir and Naevia clasp hands and stare at each other. "Are you sure?" she asks him.

"Yes," he says confidently.

"Okay then, let's go get you married," she tells him before she hugs him and dashes out the room to get ready to start.

Nasir turns to check himself one final time when there is a knock at his door. She glares a hole at the door's reflection in the mirror, "Naevia if you've come to bother me one more time …" he gasps when the door opens, "Ashur?"

Ashur cautiously steps in and straightens his tuxedo and clears his throat as he stands up. Nasir's eyes focus on the pale pink rose boutonnière pinned to his lapel. He marches over and rips it out, crushes the delicate flower in his fist, throws it to the floor and stomps on it. "Nasir! What the hell!" he snaps. "I thought those were your favorite."

"They aren’t," he says dryly walking back to pluck one of his orchid buds and fashions a new boutonnière.

"You could have said something," he mutters when Nasir walks back over and pins the new boutonnière to his lapel again.

He glares darkly at his brother in response, "You never asked. Why are you here?"

"It's your wedding day," he says simply. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Honestly, I didn't think you would come and then you'd send those damned flowers just like you always do when you're not coming," he answers petulantly.

Ashur sighs heavily in response looking for something to say, "You cut your hair."

"It fell out," he states flatly. "This is the regrowth.

"Jesus, Nasir. I'm trying here, okay. I'm your brother and you'll …" he tells Nasir.

"I'll what Ashur? Tell me, I'd like to know. The last time I saw you, I told you I'd been diagnosed with leukemia. You left me, left me sitting in the middle of a restaurant because you had a _date_. The few times I heard from you, or should I say, when Ilithyia sent me those fuckin' flowers was when Naevia contacted you. I had to beg her not to contact you any more. There's no point. You weren’t coming. No matter …" he sniffles, "No matter how much I needed you. You've never been there … what makes this so different?"

"Agron, he tracked me down. He showed up at my hotel when I was working in Eastern Germany. He … he asked for your hand in marriage and then he asked that if I could to try and make it because he was sure you would want me here. Do you want me here Nasir?"

Nasir stomps back to the mirror and readjusts his tie. "No … yes … I don't know!" snaps. Had Agron really done all that for him. He looks back up at his brother standing uncertainly in the back of the room, "Yes," he whispers and Ashur smiles a genuine smile, not the fake charming smile he saves for the public, but the smile he remembers from when they were children and he was showing Nasir how to ride his bicycle.

Nasir walks over and straightens Ashur's tuxedo lapels and the boutonnière. "I have made my own family here . If you want to be a part of it, you're going to have to work for it. That's all I'm sayin'," he tells his brother honestly. "Now, I've got a groom out there waiting for me, so we better get going."

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side Note: Ashur's assistant Lucy is now become Ilithyia.


End file.
